dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Themyscira (New Earth)
Recommended Readings * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) * Wonder Woman (Volume 3) * Wonder Woman: Gods of Gotham Animated The animated Justice League series on the Cartoon Network in the 2000s was the first chance to add Wonder Woman (voiced here by Susan Eisenberg) to the DCAU, her rights having been previously tied up in possible movies and television shows. To introduce her anew into a landscape already populated by famed and experienced heroes like Batman and Superman, Bruce Timm and his team decided to take a cue from the George Pérez newcomer-to-Man's-world interpretation. This Diana started off with complete innocence of Man's world, coupled with a certain adherance to Amazonian dogma and class structure (causing her teammates to react to her attitude by calling her "Princess" somewhat disdainfully). Also like the Pérez version, she does not keep a secret identity, and so she quickly becomes an international celebrity for her heroism (as seen in Maid of Honor). Seemingly unique to this incarnation, though, is the noticable effect of Man's World on Diana. Her first appearances are marked by her constantly acting off of Amazonian beliefs and ideas (in Fury, she questions how necessary men really are), but as time passes, she becomes more interested in men - in particular, Batman, with whom she has a consistently flirtatious relationship (a source of controversy among fans) - and also experiences the emotional excesses of Man's world, as compared to the Amazons (who are portrayed as emotionally stunted and stiff). She finds joy, but she also begins to develop a massive temper that on multiple occasions needs to be derailed by her teammates (Hereafter, Hawk and Dove, Eclipsed, and many more). After recent episodes that have dealt directly with her temper, Diana seems to be keeping it relatively in check and has adopted the role of ambassador of the Amazons (on the request of her mother) as first seen in To Another Shore, making for another comic-borne trait that the DCAU Wonder Woman has taken to heart. Alternate Realities *''Superman: Red Son: In an reality where Superman's spaceship landed in Russia rather than the United States, Wonder Woman is a friend and love interest for Superman until he becomes an evil dictator. She then leads an Amazonian army against him, but she and her entire army are eventually defeated by him. *Wonder Woman: Amazonia: by William Messner-Loebs. Set in an imaginary Victorian-era England. This book was a top votegetter for the Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Award for Favorite Original Graphic Novel for 1998. *Superman/Wonder Woman: Whom Gods Destroy: Set in a Nazi-controlled future. *Just Imagine: Marvel Comics' Stan Lee and artist Jim Lee reimagine Wonder Woman as Peruvian María Mendoza, reborn as a warrior who wields a staff forged by Incan gods. *Kingdom Come: Set in the future, Wonder Woman has been stripped of her royal heritage because of the world's chaos and battle. She convinced Superman to come out of exile and becomes his lieutenant in their crusade against the meta-humans, but she is far more willing than Superman to admit that all out war might be necessary--and war means casualties. *''Wonder Woman The Blue Amazon is the third volume of the Elseworlds trilogy Superman's Metropolis and features a Diana Prince based on the film Der blaue Engel. *''Wonder Woman: Tangent'' comics. A genetically engineered being intended to bridge the gaps between two warring species of aliens, one with brute strength, the other with psionic powers. This being possesses both. Related Articles * Wonder Woman image gallery * Wonder Woman/Appearances * Superman * Cheetah * Batman External Links * The Wonder Woman Pages * DCU Guide: Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' * References * Wikipedia: Wonder-Woman ---- Category:Characters Category:Amazon Category:Living Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:JLA members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Single Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair